ser o no ser, esa no era la cuestión
by e lucevan le stelle
Summary: Kageyama era un chico común, vivia su vida dia a dia y compartia momentos con su mejor amigo el chico de cabellos naranjas, vivia para el voleibol y solo eso le importaba, o almenos asi era hasta que una persona le hizo empezar a dudar sobre su sexualidad. Los personajes de Haikyuu no me pertenecen, si asi fuera las cosas serian muy diferentes.


.

.

.

* * *

Kageyama no era gay. Él lo sabía a la perfección pero, no porque quisiera negarlo o tuviera miedo del que dirían, simplemente ÉL NO ERA GAY, porque investigo sobre su definición.

Kageyama no era gay, porque había visto tanto porno homosexual que se le había atravesado enfrente y no le había parecido atractivo. Aunque admiraba la habilidad física de aquellos actores para poder seguir en aquellas difíciles posiciones por tanto tiempo.

Kageyama no era gay, porque había visto todas las revistas de los mejores top modelos masculinos del país y lo único que pudo pensar su simple cerebro fue; ¿estarán cómodos con esa ridícula ropa?

Kageyama no era gay, simplemente porque él no sentía atracción a los hombres. No los veía como futuros prospectos, siquiera pensaba llevarse a la cama a alguno que tuviera un buen trasero. No, ellos no le parecían atractivos.

Kageyama no era gay, porque recuerda en preparatoria haber visto varios escotes e imaginar como sería todo debajo de toda esa ropa o cómo se sentiría tocar aquellos suaves muslos debajo de esas faldas escolares.

Kageyama no era gay, se lo había dejado claro a Hinata cuando decidieron compartir departamento al mudarse a Tokio para mediar los gastos de estadía, no ser una carga para sus padres y poder seguir entrenando tanto como pudieran.

Kageyama no era gay, pero eso no evitaba que se perdiera en los hermosos ojos caramelo de su mejor amigo. No le prohibía tener pensamientos impuros cuando lo veía quitarse el sudor del endemoniado entrenamiento en la universidad, tampoco desaparecían sus deseos de querer arrinconarlo en los vestidores para descubrir de que sabor era el chicle que mascaba.

Kageyama no era gay, eso le dijo a sus padres una noche después de terminar la Universidad. La explicación que les dio fue tan confusa y ortodoxa que su padre quedó sin palabras y su madre preocupada.

Kageyama no era gay, pero eso no evitaba que observara con ternura el cuerpo de su mejor amigo dormir abrasado a su pecho, cosa que ya era " _normal_ " para ambos ya que ninguno pudo volver a dormir solo después de que Kageyama le explicará (gritara) a Hinata como odiaba que fuera tocado por alguien más que no fuera él. Que hablara con alguien más que no fuera él y que compartiera tiempo con alguien más que no fuera él claro, Hinata le había dicho las cosas claras y concisas a Kageyama antes de mudarse a Tokio " _quiero vivir contigo y con nadie más"_ pero Kageyama no era gay y Hinata no lo esperaría para siempre, cosa que lo hizo mandar al carajo toda la heterosexualidad que tenía (si es que aún quedaba algo después de todas esas impuras noches que pasaron juntos) y le hizo entender de una vez por todas que si no dejaba de pensar cosas sin sentido perdería el amor de su vida.

Kageyama no era gay, pero eso ya no le importaba. La relación que había empezado con su mejor amigo al empezar la universidad lo tenía flotando en suaves y hermosas nubes de algodón naranjas. Claro, porque ese color siempre venía a su mente al pensar en la persona que le había hecho dudar de su sexualidad y le obligaba a colgar su " _hombría_ " en la puerta para poder dejarse envolver entre sus deseos nada heterosexuales y fundirse como caramelo suave al contacto de sus cuerpos dejándolos rendidos para despertar como lo habían echo ya por 6 años, juntos uno en los brazos del otro.

— Hinata

— mmmmhp

— si eres tan delicado como una chica, tu piel es tan tersa y tus ojos tan grandes y hermosos como una chica, entonces en realidad no soy gay. Tú eres el que parece chica.

— ¿En serio debemos tener de nuevo está conversación?

— Bueno, aún no me convenzo. Es decir, a los homosexuales les gustan otros chicos y a mi no me gustan los hombres, sólo me gustas tú.

Hinata se levantó y se recostó en el pecho desnudo de Kageyama mirándolo con picardía — bueno no te culpo, muchas personas me han dicho que soy muy sexy—

—¿Que? ¿Que personas?

— te amo, Tobio

— te amo, idiota

Aunque seguía negando lo que era más que obvio Kageyama estaba seguro que no era gay por simples razones. Él no miraba a otros, no quería nada con nadie más y no le pertenecería a nadie más por el resto de su vida ya que, su destino se había unido a aquel chico destellante de cabellos naranjas a quien odio, despreció, y ahora ama con locura.

Porque la nube era más cómoda si era naranja.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
